mlp_faction_warsfandomcom-20200213-history
Aaron Steele
Basic Information Aaron Steele is a male unicorn, with an orange red coat that has markings along his legs and neck as stripes of a tiger. His mane and tail are both yellow with an orange ending. He has a love for secrecy and preparing for doomsday, being very cautious, yet can also be a very friendly and generous stallion at times. Description He’s medium sized, not taller than the average stallion and his body is styled in a red and orange way, whereas his hair is more yellow and orange styled. He wears earrings and likes his hair a tad rough. Usually he tends to wear rogue, or bandit-like clothing for regular activities. These are his favourite, yet he also has a heavy combat suit for when he thinks there will be trouble and he should prepared. Aaron also has wings, which he can use, just for a limited amount of time and often clumsily. Personality Aaron Steele tends to avoid contact, this caused by his activity underground as he rarely came out for years, yet due recent activities his face is more seen above ground. Can be a bit sunk into his thoughts, but that doesn’t take away he’s not up for a chat! Once he has engaged into a conversation, it’s hard to shake him loose, as he enjoys having a chat, it’s just hard for him to greet strangers. Besides being shy, Aaron Steele can be a very generous and kind stallion to hang out with, often giving tips and referring other ponies with miss and mister, even though they wouldn’t deserve it. As he might not show it, Aaron Steele shows certain traits of being fatherly. He rarely becomes mad at others and always tries to remain logical and does not certainly back out to help others. His fatherly side is more shown once ponies are in trouble, or start crying. Aaron Steele might cower from certain problems, especially when they involve fighting, and rather chooses the diplomatic option. He’s a big fan of books, reading a lot of both fictional as non-fictional books anywhere. Background Past From the moment of foalhood, Aaron had been really kind to other ponies, even though bullied, he’d always stay nice and talk nice about everyone. Later on he started to inspire others, but then he cowered out and started working on a big project, vanishing for years. For years he had been missing, others not knowing where he was, his parents sending out a missing report. It is unsure where he obtained his ‘radioactive’ cutie mark, but it is often assumed that he obtained this one by experimenting with potions and ingredients. Before he went underground, he was just a colt, but when he showed up years later, it appeared he had gained wings. It was presumed he gained these from experimenting. For almost a decade or two, he had been digging underground, working on his project; a quickly to access and easy to travel around system, that could offer protection from what might be coming. He had built his house on it, near PonyVille, but tries to hide his project as much as he can. Few know he lives most of the time in his project, and not in his house. Present Later on he demolished his project in order to create a new, better project. One that gives him a strategic from the skies. His own airship. He picked up friends and random people who sought adventure, scraping and recruiting a small crew together. One of these crewmembers was Short Fuse, a mare he fell in love with, marrying her shortly after. They both have the idea of becoming lord and queen of the skies, through the use of the faction Æreons. Not shortly after, he had to pick up his former faction leader, after him being attacked and abducted. However, this small mission ended up bad; Garvis had a rude attitude towards Short Fuse and made Aaron a bit grumpy. He let it slip this time, and told Garvis to dim that. When Fuse was busy working in the workshop and Aaron went down in order to help her a bit, Garvis started to sneak out some crew and tried to make a rush for the escape pods, having uncovered a video that made him very greedy. Aaron, however, did not like what happened as Garvis had a bad attitude against Yrr earlier, mentally writing down "public disorder". The escape pod incident did not end up good; Garvis and the deserters were all captured and sentenced to death for "deserting, public disorder, espionage and misuse of escape pods". This is when Aaron became angry, locking up the deserters for later and took care of Garvis immediately, giving him a chance of survival as he bound his limbs lightly together and placed a parachute on his back. It is unsure if Garvis was actually able to free his limbs and pull the ropes of the parachute. It is presumed Garvis was dead after this, as another Gearhead came around flying and asked why a signal has stopped. A little after, Fuse and Stall were reunited, Stall obtained a temporary function as the ship's cook and later on when he had a coltfriend, him being on the ship for a little while as well. Stall later on was brought to old ship plans and his hangar, being a captain sailing under the command of Aaron not long after. This ship is called the "Juggernaught" and is mainly built for destruction, Aaron was insanely pleased to see an entire hangar available for construction and planned out a new version of the Skonour. This one was going to be 150m tall and is mainly focused upon speed and carrying wares as well as having a light armour. The hangar was built on an icy mountain however, this carrying a lot of complications during the construction time. One of them was Aaron and Fuse almost being frozen to death, even when Fuse was pregnant. Luckily no real complications were found and Fused Steel was born soon after. After the birth of Fused Steel, Fuse's and Aaron's filly, Aaron sought to make the world a more safer place. Crunch had plans for a warhound, requiring a sentient wolf in order to make it function. Both Aaron and Crunch set sail to the Everfree forest, hoping to find any wolves there. They had the winds with them, there was indeed a sentient wolf. It was a phoenix wolf known as Volke Firetail, tranquallising him was rather easy, the surgery and operations weren't, taking up a lot of time. After Volke was turned into a cyborg construct, Aaron wanted to do the finishing touch by building an automatic pony. By using Can-Bot's former AI methods, he was able to create, with the help of Crunch, the first prototype of an entire crew of robot ponies, even being able to create new robot ponies. Aaron's thoughts being the key of a safe world; having airships all over and controlled by robot ponies under his command. No rebellions, safe risk and good crew. Nothing could replace the real crew though, their fantasy, their actions and their companionship. Skills Aaron Steele only has a few skills, experimenting and building complex infrastructure. An example of his experimenting are his wings, though not fully working and hard to use, these wings are a small breakthrough in his own career of a scientist. He may not be comfortable talking about his experiments though, and could be avoiding to answer those questions at certain times. His other skill of building is easily shown if his base would be discovered. This base allows him for easy access around PonyVille, but he intends to expand it in his years-to-live. So far he can easily access PonyVille to Canterlot. Later on he demolished his project in order to create a new, better project. One that gives him a strategic from the skies. His own airship, the Skonour. Airship Crew Currently his crew consists of: *Aaron Steele, Aaron himself, the captain. * Yrog Vultog , informant and melee trainer, and his falcon *Apple Crunch , high tech engineer and coxswain * Short Fuse, assembly engineer and demolition expert * Carol and Hyper: ship guests. Airship Automated Crew This crew consists of * @rp_SpiderDrone, a spiderlike stungun / crossbow, drone. * @mlp_ponybot, a build drone, a prototype, but built for construction * @rp_Volke, formerly a wolf phoenix, now enslaved and built into a mass destruction weapon Trivia *Aaron Steele has a very friendly instinct *He may disappear for a while every once and then *His mail tends to disappear for unknown reasons *He can use his wings well for the first minutes, but may struggle to keep flying after *His family passed away a while back, but he doesn’t seem to mind telling stories about them *His favourite pet would be a dog, and so he does own one; Rupert, a small Labrador. *Due to a welding accident, Aaron had to replace his left front hoof by a steampunk-like device. *Aaron built a small SpiderDrone which has the capability of firing a stungun as well as a pneumatic crossbow *As of recent, he has joined the Gearheads and founded the subfaction Æreons Category:Characters